Angel Training Compilation
by Zafona
Summary: Additions to the original story, more events and development. A trilogy charting the struggle for equality, independence, and peace. Two extreme paths can be taken to the same goal but sometimes both are needed to accomplish it all. Dean and Sam find themselves at ends on the topic of angelic enslavement after Dean is given one freshly caught on his 18th birthday. Destiel
1. AT: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I'm reposting this as a new thing, I'm going to put all three stories together in one. I'll be going through each chapter, fixing old mistakes and re-writing and adding to the original. For example, this first chapter is almost twice the size as it was. The story will be the same obviously, the premises will be in tact and the characters shouldn't change. I'll be adding more to it, more events and moments to be shared, better character development and personality definition. So while it's the same story it's like a re-buffed edition, you feel me? Collector's edition, Special edition, Added content whatever you want to call it that's what it is.**

**So in saying that let me know what you thought of the changes/additions. If this is brand new for you then welcome to my trilogy, I hope you enjoy the ride. Once all is said and done with this edition of Angel Training, I hope to alter names and some appearances probably and then hopefully get it published into a real actual novel. I have people who believe I'd be a great novel writer, that I should use my powers of literature and make some money off it. So I was going to re-vamp this series anyway, I might as well share it with you all as I go, right?**

**Without further ado, let me share with you all the first chapter. Please tell me if you find flaws and errors or something you think needs to be altered to make more sense. I really want some strong advice if you can give it. Thank you.**

* * *

A young man stood at the front of his senior year class, a grin on his face as he licked his lips, preparing for his presentation. The assignment was a big part of his grade and he'd be damned if he blew it, the subject was to prepare a presentation on your favourite subject. He had the perfection subject to start with.

"In the last two decades, all over the world, a new species became known to mankind. World leaders were confronted and spoken with by these new beings and people all over the globe became aware of their existence. Angels. They were coming down from heaven to live on earth, it's unclear as to their original intentions but their presence and power were an awesome spectacle. The biblical teachings hadn't proven to be as powerful as those that believed them had hoped; the response to such a creature was simple: Catch them. Train them. Secure our place above them.

"The angels had been making deals with different countries' leaders but the holy beasts were completely unaware of the world's decision to keep the predators down. Humankind banded together, our scientists created some of the most effective primitive-capturing devices – to this day we still use them. The first attempt was all we needed, as the angels descended from heaven mankind managed to capture several of the most powerful and troubling ones. Many drew back and scrambled into hiding, shocked and confused. For some reason they had expected a warmer welcome.

"From the few that were caught, we discovered weaknesses and different ways to control them. Cages were built to contain, shackles for their limbs with the added effect to hold their powers in, and of course a spell cast to force their cooperation. That spell was discovered and used to bind the angel to a single human, it forces the angel to listen to their owner's commands if it's necessary, as well as keeps them in check mentally. The angel isn't able to do anything their owner instinctively won't allow them to do. Something many believe to have helped this process was the fact that angels can read minds, dreams, and see into a human. Without having to be told not to do something they're already aware that that activity is forbidden. As well, if their owner so much as wished them to do something it was almost enough to force them into it.

"Not long after the first capturing and creation of angelic containment, people went out and hunted these beautiful things for themselves. Angels were caught and enslaved; made to be pets to mankind. It's believed that all angels have been captured though some still think that there are several of them out there, left wild and free. The rest of the angels can be bought though the equipment needed to keep them costs a fortune in itself, forget about the cost to buy the damn thing. Whatever the case, if you could buy one you could train it to do whatever you wanted.

"I'd like to take this time to bring up some of the industries that have been made and have grown from the angels' presence. The first major thing to come out of our exotic pets would be Angel Entertainment, and my favourite sporting event Angel Battling. There's a new tournament that starts tonight in the Angel Battling field, it's a minor tourney but it's still incredible. See, humans didn't just enslave these creatures we used them. Any rich bastard can buy an angel and the binding spell; but it takes real skill to catch one and make it yours all on your own-"

"Mr. Winchester, that's enough." Mrs. Harvelle stood up from her desk, a tired smile on her face. "We understand the gist of your report, you may have a seat."

"But I'm not done-"

"You won't ever _be_ done if I let you keep going." Ellen motioned toward his desk, "You've covered all the bases of the assignment, you won't get dinged any oral presentation marks, just sit down. There're a few announcements that need to be made before the end of the day."

As she went into the important whatevers of school, Dean shrugged and conceded to his Communications teacher. She was kind of right anyway, he'd trailed off and could probably have ended his report much sooner. Dean dropped into his seat and sighed, end of another boringly dreadful day of high school. He was almost done at least, that was a plus.

The rest of class dragged on for Dean; he'd gotten himself riled up thinking about that night's coverage on the new tournament in his favourite sport. It was so exciting to see it all, the dangerous and breathtaking world of angels, fighting and magic and super powers in real life. Dean had been dreaming of angels since he was a little kid, he grew up knowing they were real and wishing he could have one. His mom used to say 'Angels are watching over you,' based on the old belief that they occupied heaven and took care of mankind. Dean had believed her though, that an angel was watching out for him and that someday he'd have one. He'd dreamt of owning a beautiful and powerful angel, he'd set it up in his room, feed it, teach it how to do things properly. And once they were ready, a good team, Dean had dreamed of joining the Angel Battles. _That_ is what he really wanted. Sure he loved cars and everything that was being a mechanic like his dad but honestly? Angels were the future, they were what he wanted; their unmatched beauty, strength, and the prestige of owning one were enough to want one. But the thing that really made up Dean's mind about owning angels was the life change, the adventure and the elation of having something like that. His world would open up, new choices to make and even more things he could do. Mundane life would fall behind him, excitement all that waited ahead.

When the bell rang Dean was in a half daydream, imagining what kind of angel he would have and the special powers and abilities it'd be capable of. The loud ringing startled him but only for a second, Dean was packed up in seconds and off, darting down the halls to get his things in his locker, a smile on his face.

Dean waited for his younger brother at the front, the weekend finally upon them. Sam emerged in no time and they walked side-by-side, nothing much to be said for the first few blocks. Dean smiled down at thirteen year old, he'd grown quite a bit in the last year and from what his mom was saying there'd be a lot more. For the time being Sam was still shorter than he was, but he had no idea how long that would last. _'When I get an angel it's going to be shorter than me, that's for sure.'_ Dean thought decidedly, his brain refusing to let up on the topic.

"Dean," Sam spoke suddenly, though the nature of his tone was difficult to place. Dean replied with a soft grunt from his throat, just to indicate he was listening. "Do you really think there are angels out there? I mean, left free?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Some kids were talking about it, how someone had seen one un-collared not too far from here." Sam made a face of disgust, his mind going through several things he couldn't say around Dean, but he was never one to keep it all to himself. "I hope it gets away."

"Are you kidding, Sammy? I'd bet there are tons of them out there, and as soon as I have enough money to get the right gear I'm gonna go catch me one."

"Dean!" Sam snapped at him, rage boiling under his skin. "They're not animals!"

"Well they aren't human either." Dean argued casually, shrugging his backpack further onto his shoulder as it nearly slipped off.

Sam made a disturbed little sound followed by an indignant scoff, "They talk and think just like us! Most of them do it better than a lot of humans, how can we lock them up in cages and put shackles and collars on them? And some of the things we have them doing is disgusting; I can't believe you watch that horrible show." He growled bitterly.

"It's a good show," Dean frowned down at the shorter boy, an eyebrow raised with some amusement. "It's just fighting-"

"We pit them against their own brothers and sisters and tell them to fight! How would you feel if someone kidnapped us and then threw us into a ring together?"

"Well-"

"Don't forget we'd have to add the fact that there's someone controlling us who forces you to beat the shit out of me?"

"It's not the same thing, Sam."

"How is it not!?"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked up the front steps to their house, Sam's bitching faded to the background for him as he watched his dad readjust straps on his truck. There was a large cage perched on the back, secured tightly with a tarp over most of it. Sam was still trying to talk to him but Dean brushed his little brother off without much more of a thought, "Dad?" he eyed the wire frame of the cage curiously, "What's up?"

"I'm going hunting with the guys," John threw a heavy bag into the truck's box and clapped his hands together to bump off any excess dirt. "No big deal."

"Bringing back a bear?" Dean stepped around the half-ton to inspect the large container, it was for heavy duty hunting by the look of it.

"Bringing back something," John walked back toward the house, "Come on inside, your mom's got supper ready."

"Awesome, what'd she make?" Dean dropped it as soon as John did, something he'd learned was to never push a topic with his father.

Sam stared at the cage as he followed his dad and older brother inside, something unpleasant churning in his stomach. "Dad, what are you gonna catch?"

John didn't answer, not wanting to argue with his youngest another time over 'animal cruelty'. "C'mon Sam, supper's done."

Sam sighed and did as he was told, he supposed he really didn't want to learn about the fate of some poor captured bear or buck or whatever his dad was after. But it nagged at the back of his head like an old lady; what did he need a cage for?

That night, Dean turned the TV on and settled in his spot on the couch. He normally watched the tournaments with his dad but John had left already for his hunting trip. It didn't bother Dean all that much, but that weekend was his birthday. John probably wouldn't be back in time which sucked but Dean was turning 18 now, he'd have to just deal with it, man-up and all that overly macho crap. Instead of focusing on how pissed he actually was, Dean decidedly drowned himself in good TV. The announcer was the first thing Dean heard followed by the loud screaming of the fans. It was a live broadcast and the first shots were of the massive stadium in London, England, lights were out and the music slowly built up the excitement.

As the announcer ran through the teams they showcased a few clips, some of which were Dean's favourite moments in Angel Battling history. His favourite team was fighting in this tourney, the archangel Michael and his owner Bela Talbot. Michael was the strongest angel known or ever seen, not to mention he was one of the oldest. Dean knew that there was some hierarchy that the angels had originally come from but he didn't pay too much attention to it. He knew that being an archangel made Michael stronger than any common angel and that's what made watching him fight that much better.

Mary and Sam had to spend the evening listening to Dean cheering and shouting at the screen like some over-enthusiastic ten year old. Sam was needlessly vindictive about it but Mary managed to keep him occupied with other things, further away from the TV and things that made him angry.

At the end of the broadcast Dean shut the tube down and leaned back with a big grin and an excited cheer. His favourite team had won this last round; he couldn't wait to see more from Bela and Michael, they made such an amazing team. They dominated every tournament ever since Bela had bought the archangel; apparently those things took a special kind of person to control them which kind of made Bela that much cooler. She was witty, clever, and very pretty to begin with, being badass only made Dean's posters of her that much more worth it.

Dean stretched and started up the stairs, "I'm off to bed, 'night!" He called to the house, knowing that his dad was out on the hunt with Bobby and Rufus, and his mom and Sam were probably already asleep. To be sure he wasn't really certain whom he was telling.

The lights in the Winchester household dimmed as everyone dozed off; Dean looked forward to the next day, sure his dad wasn't there but his birthday would still be pretty awesome. Mary always made the best pie for him, whatever he wanted for lunch no matter how silly, and the surprise gifts were always worth the wait.

_Earlier that evening._

"You know you're crazy, right?" Rufus grumbled from the backseat of John's pickup, "Ain't none of them things left out here, why are we wastin' our time?"

"Because, Rufus, if you had been paying attention from the start you'd know that I caught sight of one lurking around here." Bobby snapped back a retort, arguing like they always did, an old married couple in disguise.

"And how do you know it wasn't someone else's?" Rufus sat forward in his seat, glaring at the baseball cap in front of him.

"It wasn't wearin' a collar," Bobby explained, "No angel's allowed to run around without a collar on if somebody owns 'em. Which means this one is free."

John pulled to a stop and stepped out, "This is the place, right?" He looked at the men in his truck who slowly climbed out, stretching their legs.

"Yep," Bobby nodded as he adjusted his cap, "What're ya gonna use for bait? I'm not sure your makeshift stuff's gonna cut it."

"I have ways." John walked over to the side of his truck and pulled out several tools as well as the large bag he'd tossed back there. Bobby and Rufus watched him set up a large net and arrange the trap delicately. He chanted over it, a specific spell they'd found just for such an occasion. The links in the net flickered a few times and slowly faded again, ready and waiting to hold whatever holy being they tossed onto it. John nodded to himself and looked over at his pals quickly, "Alright guys, pass me that paper bag."

Rufus looked at the bag John had showed up with and shrugged, handing it over to the Winchester. "What's in there?"

John opened it up and unwrapped a round object surrounded by tinfoil, "Cheeseburgers."

Bobby and Rufus seemed pleased, smiles coming over both of their faces. "Well hell, pass me one I'm starved." Rufus reached out for it again but John pulled away.

"It's the bait." John reasoned pointedly, unwrapping all the burgers and placing them in a nice pile in the middle of his little 'trap'. He moved to test the triggers and adjust anything that looked like it wouldn't work.

"Are you an idjit?" Bobby could barely manage the words, he was too dumbfounded.

"Hey," John looked up from his work and pointed at them, "It's worth a shot."

"I hope you brought stuff for us too," Rufus complained looking around in the truck.

Several hours passed, the men sat together out of sight from the trap and joked about how ridiculous the whole thing was. They'd wandered out into the middle of nowhere with a bag of cheeseburgers thinking they'd be able to catch an angel with it. John snorted at his own expense, "I'm a real piece of work, gotta wonder sometimes what Mary sees in me."

"Well it sure as hell ain't your intelligence." Bobby chuckled.

"So must be his personality because he's ugly as shit." Rufus laughed, earning himself a good jab to the shoulder.

Then they heard it.

A deafening, high-pitched whine came from their site; none of them had ever heard something like that before. What followed it were noises of something they recognized, the sounds of an animal struggling with a net.

The three men looked at one another for a moment, each dumbstruck and extremely baffled at the thought that _that plan_ might have worked. They leapt up and ran down the small trail to the opening. They wanted to see what they'd caught with a pile of cheeseburgers, each of them mostly expecting to see some random thing tangled in the enchanted net. Of course no animal they really knew of made that kind of whine, so hopes were up.

They weren't disappointed.

Bright, white wings flapped desperately in the links of the net, hands pushed and legs kicked out but helped him nothing. The angel whined again, continuing his futile struggle against the angelic binding, sharp cries and snarled whimpers repeated until he tired of appearing silly to the humans watching him.

"I can't believe it." Bobby breathed in complete astonishment.

"You caught an angel with _cheeseburgers_." Rufus started to laugh and clapped John on the back, "Damn Winchester, they should write a book about you."

John grinned with pride and marched over to the bundle of feathers wrapped in metal. He knew that angels were powerful and very dangerous when they were free so he didn't dare remove the net. Instead he grabbed the end and started to haul it to his truck. "Help me get him in the cage," John shouted at the other two, "It's solid, it'll hold him."

"Where'd you even get one of those anyway?" Rufus groaned as he pulled the surprisingly heavy dead-weight angel.

"We made it," Bobby smirked and took his fair share of the weight, "Just had 'ta figure out what they did to make 'em so special, wasn't so hard."

"So it might not work?" Rufus looked at them.

"It'll work." John muttered seriously.

"Uh huh. But jes' in case it don't I'm ridin' shotgun."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and pull."


	2. AT: Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was originally 2401 words long, it is now over 6500. I almost tripled it. **

**Anyway thank you to the people reading it, the updates will be sporadic because I need to make sure I'm in the right head space for this rewrite. If you know of Angel Training readers that aren't aware of what's happening let them know for me ;)**

* * *

Mary was always up earlier than her kids, especially on a Saturday. She'd already planned out what to make for Dean's 18th birthday breakfast, the ingredients for waffles mixed into a batter and set aside, ready to go as soon as her boy crawled out of bed. Sam might've been up first but she knew explaining to him he had to wait would be simple enough, Sam was a very understanding kid for his age. She just wished that sometimes she could talk sense into John; going out into the woods to hunt was one thing but to hunt an angel? A wild angel, dangerous and untamed like that could kill a human with the snap of their fingers. And John wanted to go and get one, 'It's cheaper than going out and buying one, Mary.' He had said. She sighed and rubbed her face, part of her worrying she may never see him again, another part thinking maybe it was for the best if he was actually that stupid.

The music from her radio played softly into the kitchen, the sun pouring early morning light into the windows. It was barely past seven when she heard the rumble of John's truck. Her eyebrows pinched closer together as she peered through the driveway adjacent window, watching the black vehicle pull to a stop without bothering with the garage. At first she'd thought something might have happened, John had barely been gone half a day including the travel time. But the she saw the flutter of wings inside the metal cage, barely hidden beneath a covering.

"Oh my god…" She breathed out the words like air, rushing to the front door in her nightgown and slippers. "John," She called from the entrance, opening the door up and staring at her husband's stupid grin. "Did you really catch one? Is that-"

"An angel? Hell yeah it is, babe." John strolled up to her and wrapped her up in a hug, sharing a chilled morning kiss. "Think Dean'll like it?"

Mary smiled and laughed softly as she dropped her head against John's shoulder, "I think he'll be ecstatic, John." She kissed him again and walked over to the truck, "So… what kind of angel is it?"

"Like there are special types or somethin'?" Rufus scoffed as he climbed out of the front seat, still chuckling to himself as Bobby smacked the back of his head.

"There are, ya idjit." Bobby shook his head at Rufus as he passed by, a sort of disapproval that one old man showed another when their friend was just that stupid. "Archangels and regular angels for starters. Then ya got the easy ones, easy to break, easy to train, cooperative and docile, versus the strong willed, wild things. Just like dogs Rufus, different types of dogs around too just in case you weren't aware."

"Shut up." Rufus, thoroughly chastised, went to the back of the truck to look at their capture again. "So go get the boy, I wanna see his face!"

Mary chuckled and nodded, her questioned hadn't exactly been answered but it didn't matter, she'd figure out what kind of angel this one was soon enough. She hurried into the house again and up the stairs, careful to knock on her boy's door before opening – she wasn't going to make that mistake more than once.

The loud knocking started Dean from a peaceful sleep, his eyes fluttered open and went from seeing a beautiful haloed head to the Led Zeppelin poster on his wall. A disgruntled groan escaped him as he started to sit up, "Yeah?"

His mom peeked into the room with a bright smile on her face, "Wake up honey," Her excitement was enough to get him closer to rising than anything else, "Happy birthday."

Dean yawned and smiled, tired arms stretching up above his head, muscles pulling tight and dropping slack again before he could answer without sounding strained. "Morning mom, can't I sleep in on my birthday?"

"Well normally yes, but your father's present can't wait." Mary giggled and trotted down the stairs before Dean could ask any further questions.

Dean pulled himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants, no need to greet his father in his birthday suit despite what day it was. He strolled down to the front door, slipped on his shoes and walked outside, the sun warming his bare chest instantly. He sighed softly and looked over to where John was standing beside his truck, Bobby and Rufus grinning beside him.

"Hey dad," Dean trotted over, his face a mix of tired and slightly confused. He didn't see anything immediately that could equate to his mom having to wake him up so early. "What's up?"

"First, happy 18th birthday son." John smiled wide and pat Dean's shoulders, giving one a good squeeze before stepped back again. "You're an adult now, feel any different?"

Dean looked down at himself and shrugged, "Not really." What was there to feel different about? It was just a number, anyway, the real difference came with the responsibility and privileges a certain age group got. And Dean wasn't 21 yet so he still didn't qualify.

"Well you're about to," John climbed onto the back of the truck and lifted the covering off the cage. There was a soft noise from the metal contraption as the light suddenly shone on the being inside, it sounded like a groan mixed with a whimper but ultimately it was just frightened.

Dean's eyes slowly widened as it registered what exactly it was that he was seeing. Shimmering wings caught by the sun's rays, wrapped and bound but still moving, slender limbs and body squirming beneath a heavy chain net, and a soft looking mess of black hair; his dad had brought him an angel for his birthday. There was an actual angel breathing and shifting right in front of him, caught in a cage and _his_. Dean couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god…" He could barely breathe as he stepped closer, his hand hesitating before touching the cage, fingers lingering there before attempting anything more. He placed his hand over the enchanted net and touched the feathers underneath. The angel twitched and the wing fluttered the best it could while tied down, Dean flinched but pet it a few times before staring up at his father in shock. "You… you bought this?"

"You blind, boy? I caught him." John grinned and folded his arms over his chest proudly, "Like a real man."

Dean laughed and jumped on his dad in a hug, "Way to quote me."

"Well I know you hate the easy way out of buying one, so here you are, fresh from the wild." John gave his eldest a good squeeze in return, ruffling up the teen's hair.

"Can I see him?" Dean asked excitedly, bright green eyes turning to see the cage again, "I mean, you know, out of there?"

"It'll be easier to show you once we've got him bound to you," John climbed onto the back of the truck and unlocked the heavy container, he kept his eyes on the struggling back of the creature as he dragged him out into the box of the truck.

"You have the spell?" Dean was nearly bouncing and his breath barely able to keep up with him, "It can really be mine?" He couldn't imagine it, the thought of having this angel attached to him, bound to him made his entire body shake. This couldn't be happening, Dean was a little scared he'd wake up to find that his dad really had gone hunting instead of stuck around for his birthday, that his mom would give him some stupid game or something as a present.

"Of course," Bobby chuckled at him, opening an older looking book he'd taken from the truck, "Why else would we go out and get one? Just to let it go again? It ain't like fishin' boy."

Dean didn't care that the old men kept calling him boy or grinning like they ruled the world, he had a friggin' angel now. "Bind it, bind it." Dean hopped onto the truck, peering closer at the bundle of wing and flesh. Angels had no need for clothing, apparently. This one had beautiful skin, though really from what Dean had seen they all did. Angels were gorgeous, they were the subjects of modeling all over the world, anything glamour and beauty related would advertise with an angel as the imagery. They looked human but better, they always came out clearer and smoother in photographs and film, hardly any touch ups necessary. To see one that close… Dean had never seen a wild one but he'd never really been so near one to begin with. He hadn't known that they come naked, _'If it would just roll over I could see it's face…'_ He thought anxiously, his tongue darting out and licking the dryness from his lips.

Bobby found the spell they had bookmarked and held it out for John who promptly began to read the incantation. It was another language and Dean had no idea which one, not that he particularly paid attention to that part though, he felt a light tug in his chest as his body started to heat up. It tingled all over, he couldn't begin to explain the sensation under his skin. It was in his mind, his body, his soul, everywhere. _'This is normal.'_ He reassured himself, not entirely sure if his father was going about this the right way. After all, John's home improvement jobs hadn't always gone according to plan or blue print, do-it-yourself things weren't his forte. Dean looked down at his skin and saw a faint glow, watching as light intensified, not able to do anything about it. His eyes drifted up to see the angel, the same light glowing in its skin. They looked so similar in those moments, same colours surrounding them, light pouring from their bodies like nothing Dean had ever seen before, though the angel was taking the binding much harder than Dean was.

A loud and piercing shriek not only forced the by standers to cover their ears but cracked the glass on John's pickup. The creature arched up and slammed down into the bottom of the truck's box, shaking the vehicle and putting Dean off balance. Its wings were flapping and struggling harder than anything he'd witnessed, the whole situation was brand new and wild. John pushed through and finished the spell, determined to not let this thing get the better of him. He shouted the final words and as he did the angel was silenced, its shrieking stopped and it froze in place.

A chain of light connected Dean to the being and quietly vanished from sight, not a sound made and Dean thought for a second no one else saw it. He put a hand to his chest and felt his heart beating beneath, and the strangest part, he could swear he'd felt the rapid beating of someone else's. Dean exhaled lightly, his muscles relaxing, that connection, that chain or whatever it had been, was still there. It was a comforting feeling, strange but still helped Dean ease the tension in his limbs. "So it's done?"

"We'll see." John removed the net from the angel's back, Bobby and Rufus stepping back rapidly to avoid the possible backlash; this thing hadn't been entirely gentle and calm on the ride back. There had been a few times they thought the truck was going to flip, angels could get a good momentum going if they tried hard enough, even just by rocking back and forth. As the net lifted off of lightly tanned skin Dean felt a small twitch in his face, he winced at the red grooves the net had left on the angel's back. It hadn't been that heavy, John could never have lifted it otherwise. What kind of enchantment was left on it? Dean let the thought slip away though, his distracted mind was filled with every little inch of the body starting to unfurl in front of him.

Wings, shining and white lifted off its back in all its majesty, spread out and drifted behind the creature. To see them move this close up, to feel the light rush of air around them, Dean had shivers running through his spine. The feathers ruffled and every muscle stretched, it had been tied down for a few hours, enough to make anyone stiff as hell. The angel lifted its head slowly, Dean couldn't believe how agonizing it was, he wanted to see his angel's face. Icy blue eyes met his green and he realized that shiver might be a little more than excitement. It was a little scary, to have something focus that hard on you, those eyes piercing and seeing into and through. Dean was frozen in its stare, he could see every emotion in those eyes, nothing was hidden because this angel couldn't hide from him; this was his angel. Fear, anger, frustration, depression, and loneliness; he wasn't sure which of those made it harder to keep eye contact but it was becoming increasingly impossible. Dean's gaze trailed down from the eyes, away from the discomfort to see the rest of this beauty's face. Full cheeks, soft, pink lips and stubble that accentuated both. Dean smiled; the face of his angel appeared delicate and cute, but the look in those eyes… Still fierce though frightened.

"What's your name?" Dean asked softly, thinking maybe he could ease the terror that lingered. He inched closer to the hunched over body before him, noting the way its wings flared up just a little, enough to indicate intimidation though Dean wasn't really scared. His angel couldn't do anything to hurt him.

Those full lips parted slightly, a strange glint flickered in his eyes, blue flashing left and right as the angel studied his face, silent. For a moment Dean wondered if this one could speak but his thought was cut short, "Castiel." Its voice was a lower than his own, a scratchy tone that sent shivers down Dean's spine all over again.

"I'm Dean," He smiled wide and offered a hand to his angel. Castiel stared back at him, unmoving. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Dean with his hand outstretched and Castiel with a growing intensity in his face. "Come on, you can trust me." Dean tried to be a little more reassuring, flexing his fingers out a few times to try and entice Castiel into taking it.

Castiel frowned, a crease formed in his brow as his eyes narrowed, squinting at Dean as if he were some monster about to drag him down into the depths of hell. His arm hesitated but lifted and he took Dean's hand in his own, allowing the human to pull him up. Dean's mind lacked any real demands, if he'd truly wanted Castiel to take his hand the angel would have had no other choice, the spell would have seen to that.

Dean's smile widened as he watched his angel slowly rise from the floor of the truck, the way his body stretched out more and more had Dean's head entirely blank with any real thought. Castiel really was pretty, smooth skin with an even coloration, his muscles toned and shapely. Dean would have spent a little more time taking in the sight however as soon as Castiel was half way up he burst forward, tackling Dean off the side of the pickup and onto the graveled driveway. The amount of force behind Castiel's movement was astounding and it had happened so fast no one in the immediate area had anything to say, Mary covered her mouth and John was read with the net again.

Dean coughed as his air was knocked clear out of him; everything felt weird, hands were pushing down on his chest, he could feel warmth pooling around his abdomen as a weight had settled there. His eyes refocused on the figure perched on top of him, Castiel had pinned him down, wings flared up and hovering like a bird of prey. Castiel had one leg on either side of his torso, Dean could feel the slight tremble in the angel's thighs as it fought every ounce of that spell. Dean's mind had screamed for him to stop, fear and a number of other emotions flooding the connection. Castiel froze where he was, teeth clenched and eyes wild with anger, his hands were shaking and gripping Dean's shoulders. It was uncomfortably close to his throat but Castiel didn't move any further.

"You…" He whispered after a sharp inhale of air, tears brimming in his eyes with each shaky breath that followed.

Dean's heart ached and beat erratically as he stared up, eyes wide with shock. The feeling wasn't his own, or at least some of it wasn't. It was strange, he could feel his angel every now and then, but it was an uncontrolled wave, like it opened without consent and then shut down the same way. "Wh… What?" Dean managed to gasp out the words but his mind was almost empty of them. He wanted to make sense of it but there was a deadly, powerful creature looming over him.

John had the net in his hands and ready to throw it over the beast again but he refrained, the spell was working and Dean wasn't dead or being murdered. The two needed to get a feel for the spell binding them both, it was brand new for Dean and the angel so to interrupt it might make things complicated down the road. John looked at Mary who was barely containing the amount of anger she wanted to shout at him for not doing anything, or maybe it was for bringing a wild angel home in the first place. He wasn't sure what she was mad about but it was definitely written all over her face.

"Why?" Castiel finally spoke again after he'd struggled even harder to move, straining himself. He lifted his head a little higher, closer to Dean's as if that would get the answer sooner. It did have a certain effect on Dean, though, he could see the torrent of confusion and contempt, the most prominent features in its eyes. "Why would you do this!?" Castiel screamed at him, it came across anguished and strangled and Dean could really feel it. His chest ached under the weight of Castiel's emotion, intense and raw. He'd never felt anything like it before, as if he'd somehow betrayed Castiel, stabbed him in the back. There was a sting behind his eyes as the angel's hands and arms shook even more.

"I…" Dean found he had no answer, he found no words at all. Why had he done it? He wanted an angel, he wanted a personal companion, a pet, something that he could go into the battles with. Dean hadn't thought it through, he'd never expected to have one and now here he was, an angel sitting over him and demanding to know why. "I don't know why." Dean felt a tear slip down from the corner of his eye and tickle its way down the side of his head and past his ear, he bit his lip and shook his head. "I just-"

"Dad…" Sam's voice rolled over them like an enraged dog, a vicious growl for a fourteen year old. There was an edge to it that gave his anger away before he had to speak any further. John made a strangled face at Mary before glancing over at the pajama-clad teen with a half smile. "Why is there an angel on top of Dean? What were you hunting?"

"Dean's birthday present," John spoke cautiously as he watched the little twitch in Sam's face, he was in for it this time. He wasn't sure if he should bother with the argument or just ignore it entirely. Regardless he needed to keep his eye on the super-powered beast on top of his son, glad that he'd put the spell on before opening the cage in the first place. But the spell wasn't the only thing needed with wild angels. "In speaking of…" John muttered aloud, hopping off the truck and peering inside. "Here, Dean." He took out a black collar and stepped around the heap of limbs to stare down at his son, taking a glance at Castiel now that it was free and a little less dangerous.

Castiel looked up at the man who had thrown the net over him in the first place, that chained him down, that ordered all of this. This was the man that had read the incantation that bound him for life. Castiel's shoulders shuddered and his wings flexed agitatedly, there was an unspoken threat in such a motion and it hadn't slipped past John. He looked to Dean, taking his eyes away from the admittedly frighteningly, murderous stare that Castiel had fixed on him. "Dean you have to order it or it'll do what it wants."

"Him, dad!" Sam shouted suddenly, tired of being ignored and sick to his stomach by what he was seeing. He ran from the front door and stopped somewhat between John's gaze and Castiel. "This is obviously a 'him,' dad."

"It." John argued stubbornly, he didn't like the tone that Sam had been taking with him. "It's not human therefore it's an it."

"You'll call a dog he or she but not an angel? An all-powerful intelligent being isn't worth that kind of respect to you? They're smarter than humanity as a whole, they're stronger and more capable than us-"

"Sam-"

"NO! Dad they're living, breathing, _feeling_ beings. Angels have emotions, they can hurt just like us and you're tying him down and calling him a thing, why? Because he has wings which is the only thing that makes him look different than us? Or are you scared of what they can do? Of how they're better than us?" Sam was having none of it and all the while, each word he said softened Castiel's expression. Dean felt weight on his and inside his chest lighten, Castiel looked docile again, his wings had folded back down and he watched Sam with such innocent confusion. Dean smiled a little as his brother stared down his dad, his angel was so cute when not looking to murder someone..

John scowled at Sam but nodded and gave in, "Fine, 'he' needs to be ordered, Dean."

"Cas, could you get off?" Dean stammered and realized how hard it really was to sound demanding, he wasn't used to giving orders to things and it came out as a request instead. The two stared at one another again, Castiel cast his eyes over Dean a few times, debating on whether or not he intended to listen. He didn't, clearly because he didn't move an inch. In fact he shook his head.

"No."

Dean felt a light blush in his cheeks when he heard Rufus and Bobby snickering off to the side. "Well that settles that then, don't it?" Rufus laughed obnoxiously, "Please get off? No. Okay." He was using that douchey mocking tone and it made Dean feel all the more flustered and embarrassed.

"Get off of me, Castiel." Dean ordered angrily, meeting Castiel's glare with his own. The angel snarled as he slipped one leg off of his owner, Dean would admit that he missed the warmth as it left him. The weight of Castiel perching over him had been somewhat arousing, Dean could feel the soft flesh between his angel's legs pressed on his belly the entire time. He'd only noticed what it had been when Castiel moved, though, lifting off of him and grazing his abdomen, which had been exposed by a rucked up shirt. Dean sat up and tried to will the redness from his cheeks.

"Better, now put this on him." John tossed to collar into Dean's lap, a black and simple looking thing.

Dean picked it up and looked at the pained stare of his angel, that icy blue not wavering. "Lean forward, Cas." He made sure not let it sound like a question, to insist that Castiel listen. Dean lifted the collar up as Castiel extended his neck, elegant and dangerous, those eyes still staring and unyielding. Swallowing once, Dean hadn't realized how scary these things were up close, fresh out of their element. He was still learning it, it settled into his mind and he would re-realize it all over again. Castiel was a vicious, intimidating, and beautiful thing to see. Dean fastened the accessory on, he liked the feel of Castiel's neck beneath his fingers, strong, smooth, and warm. He clasped the collar shut with a sudden snap, Castiel closed his eyes as he felt the click, his jaw still clenched and trembling now. Dean noticed a strange sigil carved into the clasp, it glowed a pale blue almost white colour. Very subtle but still cool as hell, something specially made for angels he guessed.

"There you go, looking sharp. Just gotta get you some clothes…" Dean's gaze lowered to Castiel's bare waistline, a sensual crease leading suggestively between his legs. The way Castiel was angled Dean couldn't see anything further but he knew what it felt like, how warm it was. The thought was somewhat alarming to him, he'd always spent more time paying attention to the Angel Battles than most of the other angel-related topics. Granted he'd watched some porn involving them but most of the time they were female, this one had a penis, this one was male, and yet Dean still found him incredibly appealing. Everything was happening too fast, Dean decided to wrestle with his questions of sexuality later, once the excitement of actually having an angel finally settled.

Castiel didn't move to hide himself, he felt no shame in being unclothed but he didn't intend to run about naked for these sick-minded humans either. He'd heard of and seen the things his brothers and sisters were forced into, the human actions and dirty-minded things. Castiel lifted his hands and scratched at the collar, dug at it and tried to break it off. He couldn't move it or make a mark, it had formed to his neck and all but became a part of his skin. Castiel tried again, and again, each time a more desperate and panicked sound leaving his throat. Nothing, in fact he'd made Dean uncomfortable and the over-powering sense he was getting from his owner was to stop. A heavy sigh escaped him and he slumped down, defeated.

Sam swallowed past the lump that had grown in his throat, he couldn't describe or express the amount of outrage he was feeling. While Castiel clawed at the thing keeping him from his freedom Sam couldn't watch, he ran inside again and found a blanket. The things he would say to his dad, to his brother, he couldn't say because they wouldn't listen to him. It was disgusting, it was wrong and why was he the only one who could see it? Sam walked back to the front yard, glaring at anyone who dared look at him funny. He knelt next to Castiel and draped the cloth around his shoulders, "I'm so sorry," Sam whispered with a trembling voice, he could feel his jaw shaking and his heart felt like it'd implode. The broken look in Castiel's eyes brought tears to his, "I'm so, so sorry."

The angel peered up at him and offered Sam something the young teen didn't think was left in him, Castiel smiled and touched Sam's cheek. It was the gentlest thing and it opened the way for his tears to fall. "Don't be sorry, not you." Castiel whispered, "You're exactly what I imagined mankind to be."

Sam felt his breath catch in his chest, he didn't know what to say to that but there was nothing more to be said. Castiel pulled the covers around himself to shield whatever he had left to hide. His wings shuddered beneath the sheet; he gave them a short flap and closed his eyes as they folded back into him, a bright light flashing and fading as the large appendages morphed into his back and vanished.

"I think I'm gonna have to do more research about this…" Dean muttered, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Sam was unbelievably pissed, his dad was proud, his mom was a little nervous about the whole subject and Castiel? Castiel was so hard to read. Dean didn't know what he was doing, he was barely able to order his angel around and if he wasn't careful it'd get him killed. The thought of having an angel was one thing; one sitting right in front of you was an entirely different story.

Castiel glared up at him, slowly lifting himself to his feet again. "You may own me," he growled through his teeth, pride and rebellion seeping into each word. "But I will never listen to you; not without being forced to."

Dean furrowed his brow, everyone was looking at them, his dad was watching. He didn't want to look stupid in front of his dad and his dad's friends, John was his role model, his hero. "You will." He assured confidently, standing up and refusing to back down in the face of Castiel's lack of cooperation. "Not many people can resist me," he smiled his patented 'charming' smile that worked wonders at school, though to Sam it often just looked dorky.

Castiel didn't seem impressed either. "Lucky me, none of you believe I'm a person, I should be safe from such a disease." He gripped the blanket closer to him; his fidgeting caught Dean's attention. "Except one, but I doubt he'd be so volatile." Castiel glanced kindly at Sam.

"You'll come around." Dean stepped closer and reached to touch the blanket that Castiel had wrapped around himself so tightly, "Are you cold?"

"Don't touch me," The angel snapped, shuffling backward, his bare feet scratching against the gravel driveway. "Don't ever touch me!"

"You're _my _angel, I give the orders and I'll touch you whenever I want to." Dean wasn't about to be controlled by his birthday present, he puffed and yelled back just as much as Castiel. He grabbed the blanket and forced his angel forward, Castiel stumbled and fell against Dean without much of a choice.

The icy stare diminished slightly as its owner realized how little he could do against his master's orders. Dean wanted Castiel to be unable to fight back, wanted Castiel to concede and just do what was asked of him and so the angel had no choice. Castiel no longer controlled his limbs when Dean demanded it, would lose his balance and lacked every ounce of the ability to say no. Castiel hadn't experienced such a lack of control over himself, it was frightening and now he understood more and more why his family, his race would succumb to humankind like they had. They were stronger, able to kill a human with the snap of their fingers but somehow they'd fallen into slavery. Castiel had seen it but now he could feel it, the anger and rage in his eyes fell into fear and torment as his heart fluttered and tried to escape its cage as well. Dean could see and feel it too, Castiel's extreme discomfort and horror. It made Dean's skin crawl and he wanted it to stop, but he couldn't control emotions. Castiel's fear festered where it was and with their connection it made its way to Dean's heart more often than not.

However this only lasted a few brief seconds, Castiel regained composure and let out a low growl, rumbling deep in his throat. "You're monsters." His breathing was harsh and his nostrils flared each time he inhaled, like it was a chore to keep himself calm.

Dean had never been face to face with a real angel before that morning, to stand there in that moment and listen to Castiel's point of view seemed odd. None of the angels on TV ever snapped back at their owners, at least none that he'd seen. _'I definitely need help training him, I have no idea what I'm doing.' _Dean thought miserably, evidently owning a brand new angel wasn't all fun and games, there was a lot of hard work involved.

"At least he's not weak spirited," John laughed, packing up the gear, finally relaxing now that he could see his son was in control of the situation. "Dean shouldn't get bored too easily."

"Hey come on, I'm not that bad," Dean called after him, wrapping his arms around Castiel and leading the slender frame toward the house. Castiel wasn't small but he wasn't built like some of the other angels Dean had seen, like Michael for example. Michael was tough and looked it, he had the body of a fighter and a muscular physique. And then there were other angels that looked like the most extreme body builders, muscles stacked on muscles that even made Michael look like a twig. Castiel had more of a runner's body, slimmer but toned and firm. Each muscle Dean could see was used for something, and from what he remembered feeling earlier, Castiel's thighs were definitely strong.

"Let's go, Cas. Not sure if angels can catch colds but I'd rather not be the first to find out."

Castiel sneered at Dean but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull away. Dean wanted him by his side.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Dean had basically left his angel alone in his room all day. There were other birthday events to get to, after all, and he couldn't exactly bring an untrained angel with him. Heading out to brush his teeth that night, Dean slowly closed the door to his room, watching Castiel through the crack as he closed it off. Castiel had barely spoken to him, wrapped in the thin blanket given to him by Sam. Dean had considered giving Castiel some of his own clothes but the teenager in him won out. Why let Castiel get dressed? Dean kind of enjoyed the sight and if angels did get cold Castiel had a blanket to hang on to.

"You can't do this, Dean." Sam was standing down the hall, glowering at his brother from beneath his shaggy brown hair. "You should let him go, this isn't right."

"He's an animal, Sam." Dean walked past without a second thought and went straight for the bathroom. He had othe things on his mind, brushing his teeth now and moving on to the computer room to look a few things up about angels. He was the expert in his class but that didn't mean he knew nearly enough about it. "He's better off with me anyway, what if someone else caught him?"

"What, you mean like those poachers?" Sam snarled bitterly, following his brother and waiting in the doorway. "Dean, you know what they do to angels, right?"

"Exactly why it's better for him to be with me." Dean smeared the paste onto his toothbrush and started at the task, letting the conversation fall silent while Sam gathered up his thoughts.

"It'd be better if they were free. You know what angels are supposed to be, don't you?" Sam would always try to get Dean on his side though he knew it'd take more to change his brother's mind about these kinds of things; Dean's opinion was John's opinion majority of the time. "They're holy beings, they're God's creations just like we are. You can't sit here and tell me it'd be okay to lock people up against their will, to negate their free will like we're doing to them?"

"Come on, Sam." Dean drawled around his toothbrush, rolling his eyes in Sam's direction before spitting into the sink. "Just leave it be, 'kay? We lock people up against their will all the time, it's called prison." He rinsed his mouth out, not bothering to look at the anger in Sam's face before spitting again. "I'm going to take Cas and we're gonna be the best team in the Angelic Fighting field; I'll even beat Michael and Bela."

"This is bigger than your stupid dream!" Sam snapped in frustration, throwing his arms out wildly. "God, am I the only sane one in this house? What do you have him doing, anyway?"

"Just sitting there, I told him to stay put." Dean walked out past his brother and trotted over to the computer room where he hopped into the chair and clicked on the Google Chrome icon. He leaned in close to the screen after quickly searching for some angel training tips. Sam stood and watched him for a few minutes in quiet anger, only rolling his eyes when Dean lit up at what he was reading. "Hey, did you know that there's a boot camp for new training pairs? Just outside of town too… Looks cheap enough."

"Dean… why would you just leave him there?" Sam's tone slipped from the anger and outrage, he just sounded sad but Dean just shrugged. "He's probably terrified, he's avoided being caught this long, he's probably lonely and home sick."

"He didn't look that scared, pissed is more like it." Dean glanced back at Sam with an eyebrow raised, "I mean he looked like he was ready to tear my throat out before; not that I'm worried though." He smiled and hit the print screen icon, an application form slowly being spit out of their out-of-date printer. "I'm gonna tame that bitch if he likes it or not."

Sam shook his head and walked out of the room, he had to find a way to get the world to let go of the angels; or at least find a way to save the ones stuck with terrible people. But how the hell was he going to do that? He had no answers and though he wanted to find them Sam went to Dean's room and slowly opened the door while knocking lightly. "Castiel?" He spoke softly as he stepped inside, noting the angel's position in the corner of the room and far from the bed.

Castiel was glaring intensely until he realized who it was, "Hello," he spoke simply, his body relaxing somewhat.

"Hi," Sam smiled and walked over, making sure to move slowly and to show some respect as he did. "I'm Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sam," Castiel repeated his name while keep eye contact, it was intense but so sincere and somehow calming.

"Did you need anything?" He wasn't sure what to offer but it just felt right to do it.

Castiel smiled again and shook his head, "You've done more than enough, Sam. Thank you for that."

Sam nodded and smiled back, "Just let me know, okay? I'll do what I can."

And that was that, Sam left again, passing Dean in the hall on his way back to his room. "'Night Sammy." Dean called over to him and Sam returned it with a disgruntled 'night' before closing his door.


	3. AT: Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Original: 2300 words, this one: 5400. I fleshed out more of the heaven stuff in this one, a bit more of Castiel's memory of living in the woods leading up to his cheeseburger capture, Castiel's conversation with Sam, and of course Dean almost raping him. So warnings for questionable consent.**

**Getting into the right mindset is crazy for writing this you guys, seriously. It's weird man. School started today, hoping to be able to keep up with everything eheheh**

**Please review! It makes me happy**

* * *

_Castiel wasn't the only angel anxious about being down on earth, his anxiety was a mix of excitement and wonderment, he loved humanity dearly. People were amazing to him, they were so smart and inventive, climbing their way to the top of the world despite all of their obvious weaknesses. Castiel wanted to get to know one, to become best friends with one and learn more about their world. He'd watched over them from on high, one of the privileged, as he called it. There were other angels that were considered better than himself, stronger, more powerful in every way, far up on the hierarchy of heaven. But they were disconnected, not like Castiel, he got to see the best in humanity every day. He watched the interactions, the peace and fun of their best days, and of course the tears and anger on their lower days. Mankind had had its hiccups in the past but the world he'd seen in the last few decades hadn't been all that bad._

_The angels had all descended to earth together, fallen angels let free from their prisons in the third heaven, cupids, cherubim, and all the common rabble angels. Since all of the angels were moving to the same planet they broke everyone up into who would be landing at different sites on earth. It was ridiculous to send millions of angels to occupy one space on the planet, Castiel was one of the higher ups in the garrison's ranks, which put him with the group heading down to North America. While it was a decent position to have, Castiel's level was nothing impressive. It was like being the big fish in a little pond, and even then he didn't feel like that big of a fish. Though it probably didn't matter anymore, their home was falling, crumbling far above them now, they'd have no need for ranks where they were going. _

_Castiel reassured his more frightened brothers and sisters that they would be okay, he smiled at the small ones and said that after what he'd seen of mankind from his perch in the garrison he was certain they'd be welcomed happily. "There have been some dark spots in man's history but nothing like that has happened in a while." He'd told them, it seemed to help because a few had smiled at him, thanked him for caring. The older angels didn't quite hold the same thought process as Castiel, they didn't consider how terrified the masses were. But maybe it was because they themselves were also scared half to death, Castiel wasn't sure what it was. He didn't think twice about it though, they would be given a home on earth. _

_He was wrong._

_The garrison was much further back in the pack of angels grounded in the United States at the time of the first contact, everyone still had their formations. They kept the weakest angels in the center, the strong ones made for war and known as Power angels were situated on both sides of each group that had descended. Castiel's garrison took up the rear because they were capable of fighting as well, not as strong as the Powers but strong enough for humans. It was set up to make they didn't spread heaven's army too thinly, putting Powers all around the group would make each side weaker. Castiel had thought it silly then, to get into such a formation when they were heading to their new home._

_He was excited, all the commotion had mostly died down, their wings folded back and everyone had landed in their places. The angels were still as their representatives were speaking with the humans that had come to greet them, world leaders and other types. It had been a long process in the making, their highest archangel Michael had taken teams down with him to prepare humanity for the angels' arrival. He'd gone down several times, over and over to plan out different ideas of what the agreement would be, peace treaties, all of that. Humanity knew the angels would be coming, and it was wonderful that they did, when heaven started to shake the angels all feared they'd lose their home and be sucked down along with it. But with what Michael had been doing and planning they'd all have a place to stay, Castiel couldn't wait to live alongside mankind, his wings fluttered nervously as he tried to peer up over the crowd. _

_It was impossible to hear what the leader of his group was saying way up at the front, there were thousands angels present at that particular landing site and Castiel was at the opposite end from the important conversations. That didn't stop him from trying to see though. He was so certain that things were looking better, there'd be a lessened importance put on hierarchy, and he'd get the chance to meet and live like mankind. How could it possibly get worse? Their Father had abandoned them, heaven was a ghost of its former self, but the earth would welcome them, it had to._

_There was a sudden rush in the crowd and everything was pushed backward like a wave, knocking several of the unsuspecting down and sending many stumbling. Wings all around started to move, beating the air and flapping harshly. As an outcry roared from the front some of the angels managed to flee but they were packed so close together that many of them could hardly lift off. It was all happening so fast and Castiel had no idea what was going on, the noise was deafening as angels shrieked, the loud battered sound of wings frantically trying to move drowning out the quieter screams. He managed to keep his balance but that was about all he could do, his brothers and sisters pushed past him as if he weren't even standing there. Castiel thought he'd be knocked over and trampled when a hand gripped his arm, amidst the confusion his head snapped in the direction of the one responsible. Balthazar, Castiel's best friend, had made his way back from the front line. His eyes were wide and terrified, the feeling seeping into Castiel's entire being as they shared the briefest look that could have only lasted a millisecond._

_"Run Castiel!" Balthazar screamed at him and it sent a shock through his system. "GO!"_

_Castiel stumbled backward when Balthazar let go with a shove. He more confused and fearful than he wanted to ever admit; but he ran. His legs moved faster than his wings could have in that mess of writhing limbs, carrying him further than those that tried to fly. He ran for several minutes through the carnage and mass hysteria, scrambling past others that hadn't been as fortunate as to get a warning. Angels were falling left and right, the humans were attacking and somehow they could take down much stronger beings as easily as a flock of swans. Castiel came across a clearing where several angels had already fled before he could take off, his wings finally shuddering to life again. It was a mad dash through the sky, all the others that had been able to take flight were unorganized and fumbling into one another. Castiel, in his frenzy, didn't head the same direction as the bigger group, he didn't know where he was going but he had to get out of there. Many others had done the same, the angels scattered._

_The next days were darker than he'd ever experienced before; there were sections of his descending team that had gotten out but so many more had been taken captive. Had the same happened to the other landing sites? Were all of his siblings as scared as he was? Castiel couldn't believe the things he'd seen, his brothers and sisters cowering and trying to hide, being dragged out in horror, discovered and taken away. Angels were falling victim to spells and human inventions, over and over Castiel had seen it in his attempts to escape the same fate. He hadn't seen Balthazar since that moment during the first contact; or any of his other friends for that matter. He hid away with several others, a much smaller group than they'd originally been a part of. It was sad, terrifying and just wrong. They were stuck on Earth now; Heaven was too weak to sustain any of them anymore, if it was even still there at all. Though it still supposedly held the source of their powers Castiel felt as weak as a newborn. Useless and helpless, he had tried to save a few of his brothers and sisters but he'd nearly been caught doing it. And then he'd hide again, like the coward he was._

_The siblings that he stayed with were slowly diminishing; one by one they vanished. Rumours and hearsay reached them out in the middle of nowhere; the humans had made a sport of 'training' their new pets. Castiel shuddered abrasively, the understanding of those terms not lost on him. Mankind had enslaved the angels and there was no way to go home. His wings curled around him, shielding him against the cold without much success. Everything had fallen apart, fear was what he lived in day in and day out. It was no longer about possibly rescuing the trapped angels; it was about survival, staying free. But Castiel couldn't help but question what freedom meant anymore. He wanted his father, his brothers and sisters; he wanted everything to go back to normal again. That could never happen but he still had a small hope flickering in his chest._

_In the span of five years nearly all of his siblings had been caught, if not by regular humans then by a hideous organization. Crystal Wings is what they were called and they were the ones who fronted most of the raids into the angels' hiding places. There were people who took great joy in torturing angels, making them miserable and destroying them mentally, he guessed that Crystal Wings was mostly made up of those kinds of people. Castiel feared them the most, the ones that did it for fun, masking it in a light of 'learning' and 'knowledge seeking.' Though the years went on and he started to see every human in that light, every man that happened through his space made him nervous and almost wild. A wild angel is what they would call him, one that hadn't been domesticated or trained. It made him sick. They pit angels against one another; brother against brother, forcing them to kill as if they were common animals. Trained to be wild, trained to be vicious but docile, forced into a role they never should have fit._

_His hope had vanished, his bright outlook had been swallowed up; he flew around the earth secretly, praying every day he wasn't discovered and hunted. He'd done a good job in the last ten years, sticking to unpopulated places, avoiding every sign of humanity when he came across it. Castiel didn't live comfortably or in luxury, he lived like an animal in the trees during hunting season, never knowing what the next day would bring. Never feeling safe._

_One day Castiel drifted into one of his favourite clearings, it had been approximately two decades since it'd all happened, since everything fell apart in his hands. He hadn't seen one of his siblings in months, the last one disappearing when he travelled too close to town. It was careless and stupid of him, every now and then angels on earth would feel hunger, their original powers weakened with the falling of heaven. He'd wandered too close, absent mindedly following his nose. His brother was behind him like a true supporter and follower, maybe even knowing where Castiel was headed but never trying to tell him what to do. And just like that, picked off like all the rest. Castiel had heard something first and ducked away, he watched it all from where he'd managed to hide. An incantation and a collar, that was all it took. There were tools specifically built to hold an angel down and every time he saw them it never got easier. His heart ached and his eyes burned with tears as he flew away, fear was the only thing he knew about mankind. They were all the same. They were monsters. _

_Castiel sighed heavily and wiped his eyes, he missed the company, the companionship of having even one brother with him. All because what? He was hungry? He felt the pains of a weakened body and his mind wandered, his body following until it was too late? Castiel wanted to viciously fly into that town and level it, but he was too scared. Instead he'd fled to a space that felt familiar, it felt a little bit like home. It was a clearing that he and his other brother liked to sit in and stare up at the sky above them wondering what had happened, what had gone wrong. Castiel looked around at the space he'd be sharing alone now to see the strangest thing; there was a stack of cheeseburgers in the center._

_He tilted his head to the side curiously and his stomach made a low growling sound. That was indeed very odd, but he wasn't so sure he was against the idea. It smelled amazing and as he glanced around he saw no one at all. There was a pile of human food just sitting there. He couldn't explain why but he wanted it, the hunger pains might have been a big factor but Castiel's mind wanted it more than the rest of his instinct could deny the logic. Out of all the things he could be doing to feel better he wanted to eat that mound of cheeseburger._

_Castiel inched closer, unable to decide as he closed in on his possible prey. However it didn't matter after several steps because he'd triggered something. A net curled around him almost instantly, trapping him and locking down his grace, his angelic powers stuck inside him. His heart raced and he immediately let out a distressed cry in his full voice; the ground around him mixing with the sky above and the tree line all forming into one blob of nausea and fear. Castiel's wings stretched and flapped frantically, tangling him further in the enchanted chains. It hurt, it was suffocating and he'd never felt his grace sealed inside like that before. Nothing he did helped, moving more made it worse, screaming only made him want to cry louder, and no amount of attempts would bring out a holy blast of energy to tear the chain apart._

_His chest lifted and fell rapidly as he heard the sounds of men approaching, the ground crunching beneath their feet and their voices reaching his ears in a muffled conversation. Castiel whined pathetically and tried again. His arms and legs thrashed desperately but futilely, another long whine escaped him as fear gripped his heart more intensely._'Father help me!'_His mind shrieked over and over, his heart pounding hard against his chest and in his ears, his breathing not slowing._'Please father, please!'_Still nothing._

_He lashed out at the men as they hefted the net onto their vehicle, he had been too terrified and frantic to really register that they'd even started to drag him. Regardless of what he did now it was too late, he was caught. The realization pounded into him, his mouth without words and his heart unable to keep up anymore. _

_Castiel curled up to the best of his ability, his head down and knees up, tears streaking his cheeks._

* * *

He stared, now, from the corner of a young man's room as he slept. Castiel was being punished for lashing out again, he wasn't allowed the warmth of the blanket and still given no clothing. It was the second day of his capture and so far he hated it. He was referred to as a thing, a stray dog dragged into a home it never wanted to be a part of.

Dean was his owner's name, Dean Winchester. Castiel was uncertain about him; he couldn't discern the nature of Dean's personality. He wasn't as kind as the younger one but it was already apparent that Sam had little power in the household; Castiel couldn't depend on him for the important things. But he considered going to the young one for warmth, something to cover himself again. The sheet had been taken away for his almost hourly outbursts.

He exhaled lightly and lifted himself from the corner he'd stowed away in, his bare skin brushing against the rough material of the wall, it was agitating and uncomfortable. Castiel stepped quietly and snuck out of the room, closing the door with a silent click. Dean had given him no instructions before bed other than the fact he wasn't allowed to cover up. Castiel knew it was being used as a punishment but Dean eyes were always searching, looking him over and from what Castiel could tell, getting off on it. It was disturbing for him, but at the same time he wasn't sure he understood it. He'd never had someone look at him that way, someone really enjoying the sight of him like that. It made him feel strange, he figured it must be wrong, that weird feeling must be some kind of anger or hatred he wasn't aware of.

Humans went through a time in their lives where hormones raged harder than anything else, it explained Dean's behaviour but Castiel still didn't like it. Explaining the tendencies and excusing them were two different things. Not that he minded being naked, in fact Castiel preferred it to the clothing binding him down. He saw no reason to hide what he was, nor did he care to be looked at, mostly. It was just the principle of the thing; Dean enjoyed it and therefore Castiel wanted to keep that joy from him, cover the portion of his body that seemed to be so enticing. He didn't quite understand the sexual gaze lingering on him; he only knew that he wasn't sure he liked it. It tingled beneath his skin and he didn't know if it was a good thing or bad, whether that was anger or curiosity brewing in his mind.

Castiel's fingers traced the collar pressed against his skin as he quietly made his way down the hall to the stairs; it prevented him from going too far from his master unless given that specific instruction. He couldn't run away if he tried. The collar, the spell, all of it kept him within Dean's proximity, under his thumb like a rodent.

"I'm really sorry," Sam's voice was quiet but the sudden sound made Castiel jump slightly, glancing over his shoulder at the younger male standing at his bedroom door. Sam's hair was a little messy and his eyes tired for one so young, "I'm sorry that Dean treats you like this, that any of this happened in the first place." Sam walked closer though respecting Castiel's personal space, always doing so much more than anyone else to show Castiel some form of courtesy. It was always nice to see Sam, even though it'd only been two days Castiel found himself caring for this little human. Sam was what he'd imagined mankind to be all along, Sam was what he'd wanted to see the first time those two decades ago. But Dean… he couldn't get those green eyes out of his head, always staring.

"What does he want?" the angel whispered hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "What good does having an angel do him?"

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked away, exhaling somewhat dramatically in a way that puffed up his cheeks. "Honestly, he wants the stupidest thing; to be the best in the Angel Battling fields."

Castiel tilted his head slightly, he'd heard of that. It was where they were forced to fight, gnashing teeth against a wicked wing and blows that would level a small town. "He wants to send me into battles? Against my brothers?" Lucky him, he got one of the sadistic humans.

"Dean doesn't see it that way, it's a sport to most people." Sam tried to explain though he didn't really put an effort into defending his brother, "Like wrestling, or lacrosse. Just much more violent…" He struggled to keep eye contact with Castiel, it was apparent he was ashamed as he curled his hair behind his ears and away from his face. "It's disgusting though, like arena battles in ancient Greece or something."

"I know what it is." Castiel nodded and pressed his lips together as he considered the future he was looking at. "It's more than that to us," He turned his gaze away to the stairs again, just something for him to look at. "We're killing each other out there for humanity's entertainment, I won't do what he wants."

"I know," Sam nodded and it really did sound like he agreed. "But Dean's still taking you to a training camp, it starts next week. I heard him talking about it but I don't know what kind of place it is."

Castiel lowered his head and closed his eyes, trying to picture training grounds for new angels. Nothing pleasant came to mind. He would have been angry that Dean's intentions were so selfish but why would a human who had been raised to believe angels were things ask an angel what it wanted? And on top of that, why couldn't the world have been full of humans like Sam? The friendly, understanding creatures he used to think they were?

The bedroom door opened and Dean stalked out, his original expression one of worry before he spotted Castiel's naked form at the end of the hall. His eyes were a mixture of emotion, anger, frustration, exhaustion, and a few other things that Castiel didn't care to acknowledge. "Cas what are you doing out here?" Dean took a hold of the angel's shoulder but Castiel promptly pulled away.

His eyes said what he needed to, the same words he'd shouted last time; don't touch me. "What do you want?"

"I asked why you're out here," Dean's tone shifted to more of a demand, seeing that plainly asking wouldn't do it.

"I wanted to look around," Castiel answered forcefully, feeling the sense that Dean wanted him back in the room. He fought it with every ounce he had but the longer he stood his ground the more insistent the command became. Castiel snarled but lowered his head and trudged back, climbing into the bed as per Dean's mental cue.

"Dean," Sam frowned deeply at his brother, his brow crinkled far too much for a fourteen year old. "Why do you have to-"

"Don't, Sam." Dean interrupted him with a dismissive wave and walked back to his room, feeling a little bad for treating his angel this way. He didn't need Sam's obnoxious speeches on top of that. Why couldn't Castiel just listen for once? Dean really wanted to get to that training camp now, the sheets he'd printed off about it looked promising and he'd gotten in pretty cheap. Taking Castiel there would be worth it, if only the stubborn creature would listen enough to get over there.

On that note, Dean was surprised to see Castiel curled in the sheets on his bed, icy gaze staring out at him. The imagery was what Dean had been dreaming about, imagining when he mentally demanded Castiel get back to his room, he'd just never thought that he'd find the angel actually cooperating to such an extent. Dean smiled and crawled in next to him, trapping him against the wall. "Listening for a change?"

"Your wishes, when made, are more than persuasive." Castiel growled at him, pressing his back against the cold surface to try and get away.

Too many movies and raunchy videos played in Dean's mind as he looked at the defiant glare peering at him from his bedding. "Good enough for now, I guess." Dean's eyes trailed down to see the blanket covering Castiel's unclothed form. The idea that Castiel had listened to him because of his thoughts was somewhat lost on him. Dean had never witnessed or seen anything like it before, he'd only ever been in a situation where the other person did things by their own choice even though there had been a suggestion made. Castiel had crawled into his bed, Dean's mind filled in the blanks to say that clearly the angel was looking for something. He didn't realize Castiel's actions were a reflection of his own head.

"Take that off," his tone was a little heavy as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. His mind was a flurry of pornographic images and wild fantasies he'd always had once puberty hit. Angels were his kink, angels were beautiful and lovely and the one he had with him now was even better than anything he'd imagined. Dean watched as his angel hesitated but reluctantly obeyed, hands coming up from underneath to slide the blanket away. Castiel's flesh contrasted against the much darker sheets, his lips parted as he took in a breath. Dean didn't look high enough to see the way his angel's brow creased, he was too distracted to hear the worried intake of air. Dean's hand came up and caressed Castiel's side, his heart skipping excitedly by the simple touch. Castiel's skin was so soft and smooth, it was beautiful and Dean was the only one who had ever come this close before.

Castiel shuddered as his master's hand brushed over his hip, a smooth glide across tanned skin to cup his ass. Dean was getting a feel for the body of his angel, grazing each part of Castiel and taking in every little curve and dip he had to offer. Castiel wanted to protest but Dean's intentions were far stronger than his ability to speak in that moment. He felt like he'd been set on fire, he could feel how interested and invested Dean was, how far Dean was willing to go and the thought scared him. Castiel sighed out a whimper but it was barely a protest and was easily mistaken for a moan in pleasure. As per Dean's whim, Castiel let the blanket come off and he rolled over, stretched out face down in the pillow. He propped up his knees to hold his rear upright and exposed, he could feel a light twitch in his loins against his will and it was starting to become more than just a little uncomfortable.

Dean paused to appreciate the offering made, gazing at the sights that Castiel had to give him. He moved behind his angel, staring down at the expanse of writhing muscle as Castiel shifted his weight to find a more comfortable stance. His eyes drifted from Castiel's mop of dark hair, along his spine to his hips and pausing to admire the beautiful sculpture that was his ass. He could see everything, the hole of Castiel's entrance, the strength in his thighs, the bulge of his balls. But Dean particularly enjoyed seeing Castiel's cock hanging heavy, angled and resting against his right thigh. Dean dragged his lower lip between his teeth as he watched the little way his angel's ass moved, his hole twitching a little. In Dean's mind Castiel was begging for it, there was no other reason the angel would have crawled onto his bed and rolled over, rutting up like this. Again he failed to realize the strength of his hold over Castiel's actions.

Dean licked his fingers and traced the tight ring gently, getting a stifled groan from the mound of pillows. He smiled and slid his hand down to the prize between Castiel's trembling thighs, remembering that this very thing was pressed against him earlier when Castiel had tackled him. That warm feeling, soft and exposed flesh pressed down between them; so close.

And now he could touch it; but something in him had to stop. Something wasn't quite right. His mind had reeled on itself, something he'd never felt in his head stinging and shaking. He felt a little ill and his hands had started to tremble. Dean frowned, blood rushing back to his brain as some concern flooded him, his mind hinting toward the same thing over and over; check on Castiel. He moved beside his angel again, peering down at Castiel's face pushed hard into the pillows. He pulled the other's shoulders back and in that moment his demanding thoughts had entirely let go, Castiel flinched and rolled over immediately because that's what Dean had wanted, Dean wanted to see his face.

The moment he had stopped Dean dead in his tracks; the tears streaming down those beautifully puffy cheeks alone was enough to make him stop. But the look in Castiel's eyes, that horribly frightened look made him feel like a monster. What the fuck was he doing? "Cas…" he whispered, a realization dawning on him that Castiel's expression was there for a reason, he was a monster. Those thoughts weren't Castiel's, the hope he'd felt that maybe the angel would bend over for him was a strong one and it was Dean's. Castiel had to listen to him, Castiel had no choice and by extension he was forcing every bit of that onto the poor thing. Dean felt sick in his own skin. "Hey… I'm-I'm sorry." He quivered with that new light shone on him, seeing himself differently. "I won't, I promise I won't unless you want to."

Castiel shivered, his legs curling up as more confusion rolled over him. His bottom lip shook along with his jaw, unable to look away from Dean. He was frozen in place, unsure of what to do, scared and homesick.

"I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean sat back, even more disgusted with himself the more the situation settled in his head, "I hadn't thought about the spells, I forgot you don't always have a choice… You must be so scared." Dean knew that he probably had no right to touch the angel but he pulled Castiel up into a hug anyway, his entire outlook felt different but he was too stunned with himself to really notice it yet. "If you don't like it, tell me." He whispered into the soft, black hair of his angel.

Castiel was even more confused now, Dean hadn't realized what he was doing? Dean had forgotten that he had no choice? Wasn't Castiel just a thing to him? An object to own? What did it matter if he had a choice? Castiel thought maybe, just maybe he'd misjudged Dean Winchester. He relaxed against the embrace and closed his eyes, allowing his breathing to slow down again. Maybe he could talk to this human, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It could have been worse; he could have been caught by Crystal Wings. "I won't be so easy to train," he warned quietly though there was a touch of play in his tone. His anger was still present but it was distant now, feeling a little less like a cornered animal.

Dean smiled, glad to hear Castiel talking to him again. "I won't be either," he laughed lightly, not quite wanting to let go of his angel but he leaned away all the same. "You can wear my clothes for now, until we get you your own."

Castiel looked over to where he'd seen Dean remove clothing from, some unit of furniture with drawers meant for that kind of thing. "Not for bed," He slipped under the covers again, pressing his heated backside against the cooled wall, it felt better for some reason. "I'd prefer to sleep this way."

Dean was surprised to find himself blushing; he was just about to willing stick his dick into the most private parts of Castiel and now he was blushing at the thought of laying naked next to him. No other thoughts came to mind, his angel was something special. "You're awesome."

Castiel glanced at Dean's face and let the corners of his mouth turn up, he didn't have to sleep but it wasn't impossible. And quite frankly, after all of the fear and adrenaline, he felt he needed it.


End file.
